1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving method for a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a display array structure, and each display unit in the display array has a thin film transistor (TFT). Images displayed by LCDs have high contrast and wide linear grayscale. Moreover, the LCDs have the advantages of square display, low power consumption, and low radiation, so users can enjoy an optimal visual environment. The development of the technology of LCD devices meets the users' requirement. According to the requirements of the users, the size of the LCDs is increased, so it has been an important topic to develop a large-size LCDs.
It is known that the LCD device is a hold type display, which is different from the impulse type display of a cathode ray tube display device. Referring to FIG. 1, the hold type display refers that a display unit remains in a same tone when a frame is displayed. Considering the operation of the circuit, when a frame F11 is displayed, a voltage of a storage capacitor in the display unit remains constant until the LCD device displays next frame F12. However, according to the characteristics of the hold type display, when dynamic images are displayed, a user obviously views blur edges even in an ideal condition (R/T=0) due to visual integration of human eyes.
Therefore, in the conventional LCD device, the hold type display realizes the impulse type display of dynamic images through impulse-driving. FIG. 2 is an architectural view of the system of a conventional impulse type display. As shown in FIG. 2, gate output enable (OE) signals are divided into two groups, and scan driving units 11-14 match with independent vertical start signals STV1-STV4 respectively, so as to insert a black level image data between any two image data. FIG. 3 is a timing diagram of the system of FIG. 2. As shown in FIG. 3, the writing of the image data and the writing of the black level data share the time of a same scan line (time division processing). Therefore, in case of high resolution and high frame rate, the charging will be insufficient, so the images cannot be displayed correctly.